


14 || will and george

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Power Outage, bit gay /:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -The power going out in their building so Will comes down to Alex and Georges to cuddle to stay warm through the night





	14 || will and george

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr uwu x

Will can’t see how something like this could happen. He doesn’t understand how one of the most populated buildings in Canary Wharf can just… _lose power_. It simply shouldn’t happen.

He’s in the middle of editing a video when his computer suddenly cuts to black. At first Will thinks it’s an accidental knock to his computer, perhaps he simply made the mistake of turning it off with his foot. But only a second later the lights cut out too, blanketing him in the dark and making him feel a bit dizzy from how sudden it is.

Thankfully, it’s only the past five minutes he’s lost, but he groans and feels the frustrated loss of his work anyway.

The first thing Will checks is his phone. It’s almost fully charged, thankfully, but the WiFi symbol is absent from the top of his screen. He’d rather have no WiFi than a dead phone when there’s not much else to do without power. He texts George to see if his flat has been bathed in the dark too.

The next thing Will checks is the fridge. There’s not much in there anyway; some fruit that can easily be left fresh until the power comes back on, a pack of cheese singles, a few bottles of smoothies, and numerous sauces. Not much worth saving, Will thinks.

The freezer is equally as barren, even more so. Neither he or Gee ever get many frozen foods. There’s only a bag of ice in the bottom drawer and a bag of frozen veg mix. Neither of them would be a loss.

Will can’t seem to remember the last time he’d had the power go out – sometime when he was still living at home. It reminds him of how far away he is from Newcastle right now, and it makes something heavy sit in his chest. It reminds him of how he’s in this city, large from afar but somehow still cramped, like living in a two-room apartment.

George texts him back, saying the hallway light is on, and that their bathroom light somehow works. Everything else is turned off, including the heating apparently. Will tests this, hears the click of the thermostat, but nothing ever follows.

Will would rather not freeze tonight, despite having a thick enough blanket, and he can’t stand the silence that’s smothering him. Will does the only thing that seems rational right now. He packs up the smoothies, – since he knows Alex is often partial to them – grabs his duvet, a candle and heads down to the flat downstairs.

When Will arrives, after almost tripping on the duvet on the way down the stairwell, it’s impossible to see anything in the sudden dark after being in the lit hallway. He’s almost worried that the two have gone out, left him to another empty flat.

“Alright, lads?” Will calls out. George shouts somewhere down the hallway after he finds the living room empty.

The sight that greets him, when he turns the corner to Alex’s room, is one that makes Will’s breath get caught in his throat. It’s a simple one, but it makes him stop and stare for longer than necessary anyway.

Both Alex and George are tucked up under the thick duvet, the shorter of the two with his arm thrown around the other, no space between them, despite the king sized mattress. Alex spots him first over the top of his phone, curled up against George’s side and throwing Will a short smile.

“Hi,” Alex says softly, making George look up too. “Come in. It’s cold.” He says, shivering for effect.

“He’s pissy ‘cause he couldn’t upload tonight,” George explains, a smirk on his lips as he looks up at Will.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Alex scoffs, nudging George as Will sits in the free space next to him. George mutters “Workaholic,” under his breath and Alex nudges him again.

Will laughs and toes off his shoes before rummaging through one of Alex’s drawers. “What’re you doin’? Being _nosy_?” Alex tuts, but doesn’t protest it.

“Looking for a lighter,” Will hums back. He almost doubts Alex even has one in here, but he’d rather not stumble through the dark and trip over whatever the two lads have left lying around. He finds one eventually, faintly red in the dark, and he lights the candle.

“Ooh, romantic.” Alex preens with a smile, stretching out against George. “Tryna charm us, are we?”

“Don’t need t’do that when you’re absolutely _smitten_ with me.” Will chuckles, tossing the bag between the gap in George’s legs. “Smoothies in there.” He mutters, dragging his duvet up onto the bed as an extra layer and slipping beneath the covers too. It’s colder than he thought it would be with two people already underneath.

“How is it freezing in here?” Will complains, “It’s like neither of you have any body heat.”

“Why don’t you warm us up then?” George teases, stealing Alex’s bottle before he can take a sip. Alex whines, but doesn’t try and stop it.

“I would prefer not to shag you in the dark,” Will snorts, burying his face half under the covers. George’s arm wraps around him too, after he’s handed back Alex his smoothie. “Can’t see your gorgeous faces otherwise.”

“Shut up,” George snaps at him and even in the dark, Will can tell he’s burning red. Alex laughs into the dark, before his face is lit up by his phone again.

“It’s too early to sleep,” Alex hums, “Only half nine. Might as well do _something_.”

“That’s cuddling exists, Alex.” Will tuts, leaning further into George so he can watch Alex scroll through Twitter. “Stop thinkin’ with your cock all the time.”

Alex shrugs and retweets something with the word ‘beans’ in it. Will almost sighs aloud at that. “Maybe I _was_ talking about cuddling, William. Get your mind out the gutter.”

George stifles a sleepy laugh, his hand runs soothingly running through Alex’s hair. “I could sleep, though. Right now.”

“Do it, dare you.” Will says, turning the shorter man’s head to place a brief kiss on his mouth. It’s well-received, a pleased hum purring against his mouth before Alex whines.

“What ‘bout me?” Alex huffs, and that makes George pull back to kiss the boy too. Will feels a warmth fill him. It fills his lungs, fills his heart, fills his bloodstream, as he watches these two boys he’s so utterly in love with grin at each other in the dim light of the candle and Alex’s phone. It only fills him more, like a flood washing over him, hen Alex looks at him with that same grin.

“Night.” George says faintly into the dark once the phone auto-locks.

Will echoes the word, curling up into his side, and Alex’s arm rests on his when he shuffles down too to press up against George’s side fully. It’s not as cold as before, but there’s still a faint prickle of a chill crawling across neck. In the dark, he catches Alex’s eyes, somehow bright and vibrant in the darkened sea involuntarily blanketing them. George’s arm tightens around him. Will feels like this cramped city just opened up a bit more.


End file.
